polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Bahrainball
Kingdom of Bahrainball |nativename = : مملكة البحرين |founded = August 14, 1971 |onlypredecessor = British Bahrainball |predicon = British Bahrain |image = |-| Gays, Male or Female, are welcomed to this nice Paradise in Middle East! = |caption = Bahrain is of big and stro- STOP CALLING ME QATAR! |government = Unitary Constitutional Monarchy (frequently mistaken as an emirate – emir title not held since 2002) |personality = Modest, humble, and lonely |language = Arabic English |type = Semitic |capital = Manamaball |religion = Islam (official) Christianity Hinduism |friends = Saudi Arabiaball Imperial State of Iranball Iranian dissidents Israelcube (from 2016) USAball UAEball Palestineball (Not Really) Indiaball Pakistanball Kuwaitball |enemies = Islamic Republic of Iranball ISISball Name stealer!! Ayatollah ("Mullah") Isa Qassim Al-Qaedaball Flag Stealer (from 2017) |likes = Banking, oil, fishing, and Technology (Video Games and Computers) |hates = Uprisings, protests, free media, people mispronouncing his name, iranian ayatollahs |predecessor = British Bahrainball |intospace = No |bork = King King Oil Oil |reality = Kingdom of Bahrain }}Bahrainball is the smallest countryball in Middle East. Even though he is one of the smallest, he is also one of the most developed countries in the Middle East. Bahrainball is one of the only Middle Eastern countryballs that does not rely on oil as the staple thing is produces. Instead, His main source of income is the banking industry, because he is considered to be a tax haven. Bahrain is plagued with internal conflict, because the ruling family are Sunni Muslims, and the majority of his population are Shia Muslims. So, there are a lot of protests and uprisings. Bahrainball lots of times confused with Qatarball. Can into pro cycling team, Team Bahrain-Merida. Can also into sounding like “brain.” Flag Color Main Colors Relationships Friends * UAEball - Good friends. He and I can into rich!, we can into hating Qatar too with Saudi Arabia * Kuwaitball - He and I can into rich! * Saudi Arabiaball - We both have oil and are rich!, and together with UAE we hate Qatar * USAball - He buys our oil and we both hate Ayatollah. He also protects me from iran * Pakistanball - friends/cheap labour, but dont come too close plox. * UKball- Thanks for Independence. Neutral * Israelcube - As an arab and muslim or as a someone that simply stands for justice, I’m supposed tho show solidarity and support Palestineball. But actually I saw he isn’t that bad, I received some of his delegation in my lands and king is working to build better ties with him. * Indiaball - Friends/cheap labour, lots of MOUs. But I OF BEATINGS YUO IN ASIAN CUP! HAHAHAHAHA!!! Enemies * Iranball - Stop trying to claim me and bring it to a possible late anschluss you persian scum!!! Also stop feeding protesters!!! Go away with your shia revolution!!! * Qatarball - YUO INTO FRIENDS WITH Iranball AND YOU STOLE MY FLAG? F*** YOU! *(BAD WEBSITE... BAD WEBSITE)Rule34 - WHAT THE FUCK!! WHAT IS THIS!! CAN YOU STOP MAKING PORN IMAGES OUT OF MY FRIEND'S FAVOURITE CARTOONS?!! DEATH TO PORN!!! (''WARNING DONT LET KIDS LOOK)'' * Turkeyball - TRAITOR YUO ALSO OF BETRAY SAUDIS! Gallery Byz-Crazy Rich.png B-sHcbcAD0zssA7XL5eRQJD2F4NoBpWfBTGfI2sUizw.png|credit from hasuminskaya BAhrein.jpg Middle East - Polandball Cup.png Qatari-Bahraini_War.png Adventures_of_the_B_Countires.png Meanwhileinbahrain.png|Meanwhile in Bahrain... The_Semites.png British_Bahrainball.png 28bw7iw2298x.png VoNkUek.png Israel op Best.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Bahrain's Troubles.png 21ep5j08vla11.png }} ru:Бахрейн zh:巴林球 Category:Middle East Category:Island Countryball Category:Arabic Speaking Countryball Category:Countryballs Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Semites Category:Rich Category:Bahrainball Category:Sunni Category:Shia Category:Red White Category:ISISball Haters Category:UNball Category:Islam Category:Oil Category:Characters Category:Monarchy Category:Arab Leagueball Category:Burger Lovers Category:Microstates